Don't you know?
by Deadlikeme13
Summary: Umm...summary right. Okay basically Canada is sad and unhappy with how no one remembers who he is ((yeah yeah overused plot i know)) but he cuts for comfort and one day Gil happens to come over a little early to find the Canadian bleeding out on the bathroom floor.Rated M for angst, sex, and cutting Canada PruCan Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**((A/N Okay everyone umm this is still very new to me i would appreciate you reading it thanks!))**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOopagebreak!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoO**

{No one's POV}

This life, it's not worth it anymore he thought as he brought the razor closer to his wrist. Matthew didn't know what to do anymore.

_I wonder what love feels like. What does it feel like to be remembered? _

These thoughts ran through Matthew's head as he one again drug the soft fabric of his red sweatshirt up his arm revealing the faint scars and the newer, darker ones that were already beginning to scab over. Matthew leaning in closer, finding the vein he pressed the blade against his skin cutting deeper than normal slicing the vein open. He smiled as his tears began to fall, the blood flowing more and more dripping onto the tile, staining it a sickening red. His vision was getting cloudy and the black began creeping in at the edges, faint from the amount of blood loss he laid down.

_It's so warm._

He thought smiling. The black filled more and more of his vision. Faintly he heard the front door open and gilbert calling his name asking about pancakes the last thing he heard was Gil opening the bathroom door and a faint "Shit!' That was when everything went black.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOopagebreak!OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoO**

**((A/N 'kayy everyone if you read the whole thing i know it was short but i dunno if i wanna continue it so please review and let me know if i should continue i would really appreciate it if you did and let me know if and how i should continue thanks!))**


	2. Chapter 2

{Matthew's POV}

I wake my head is fuzzy. I look up blinking, trying to clear my vision, I groan at the brightness of the room.  
"Wh-where am I?" I mutter trying to form coherent words.  
"In a hospital bed."  
I hear the response and try to look towards the sound of the voice only to succeed in making a searing pain shoot throughout my right arm.  
"Ah! Owww." I look down to see the source of the pain finding an iv in my arm. Gently I sit up trying to keep from jerking the piece of plastic wedged into my vain. I try once again to look at the side of me to find who spoke, this time I succeed. The first thing I notice is a pair of ruby-red eyes and snow-white hair. The features click almost instantaneously.  
"G-gilbert?"  
"Ja, the one and awesome." He smiles at me and winks. I can feel the blush as my face growns hot.  
"W-why am I here? Why are y-you here?"  
Gil looks at me like I'm stupid.  
"Mattie, you were there! You slit your wrists and almost died on the bathroom floor!"  
I sigh and roll my eyes.  
"Gil that happens almost every two weeks. I always come back, no matter what. Usually no one comes, usually I have better timing, I wasn't expecting you over until later. I'm a country, I can't die Gil you know that. I stay alive as long as my country stays alive, unfortunately." I say the last part under my breath. I realize I'm staring at my hands and look up to gilbert. He's running his hands through his hair.  
"I-I know you can't die, but….but I saw you lying there and I freaked, I didn't know what to do."  
I smile gently.  
"I'm fine Gil, really."  
I press the red button, calling for a nurse. When she arrives I ask her to be discharged and she hurries off to get my paperwork.

{Little over 30 min. later}

I walk out of the hospital stretching my arms above my head and sigh. _Back to the living hell I call life. It's no later than 11:30.  
_"Come on car's this way."  
Hesitantly I climb into Gil's porche falling asleep until we reach my home. I wake as I feel the car come to a stop in my driveway and sigh wishing I could stay in the peaceful blackness that sleep brings me. Gil walks around opening my door to allow me out, sighing once again I gingerly step out and walk to my door unlocking it and stepping into my living room. The familiar surroundings a little more comforting than the sterile whiteness of the hospital room but not by much. I walk into the kitchen and begin making Gil the pancakes he didn't get this morning. I hear Gil enter the kitchen as I stir the batter. The chair scrapes the floor as he sits down. I feel his gaze on me as if he were trying to burn a hole in my back. I finish cooking a batch of pancakes and set them in front of the silverette. My eyes meet Gil's and I know what he's going to ask before the question leaves his mouth.  
"Why?" his eyes hold a questioning look as his crimson eyes meet my steady gaze…


	3. Chapter 3

{Matthew's POV}

"Why?" I laugh as though the question amuses me but my laugh is a hollow one.

"Because Gilbert do you know what it's like to be invisible to the world? To not be heard when you speak? For the world to completely ignore you? Not even my father remembers who I am!" My voice begins steadily increasing in volume.

"No one can remember what country I am let alone my name! The pain gets duller and duller, Gil, so I make sure I can still feel. I wear my pain on the outside, me cutting is just to make sure I still have a reaction to the pain I'm supposed to feel!" I stop, trying to catch my breath. There are tears in my eyes as my breathing turns to normal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO opagebreakOoOoOoOoOoOoO

{Gilbert's POV}

My eyes widen as I hear birdie's confession before I know what I'm doing I wrap my arms around him trying to give him some comfort. I lean back and kiss away the tears that had begun falling from his beautiful violet eyes. I lean into his ear and try to comfort him.

"I do know what it's like, Mattie, to be forgotten, to be thought of as a mistake. To question if I can feel the pain anymore. Just remember, Mattie, when no one else remembers you, I'm here. I'll always remember my little birdie. " Leaning back I see the small smile on his lips due to what I told him. I take his face between my hands. Leaning in I look into his eyes as if asking permission. He gives a slight nod and I quickly close the distance between his lips and my own. I kiss him passionately trying to show him how much I love and need him in that one kiss. I pull back the need for air becoming too much. Panting I look into his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOopagebreak OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

{Matthew's POV}

I meat his gaze and am surprised by the love I see in his crimson eyes. A smile graces my lips at the thought that I finally found someone I truly have feeling for. Finally I understand why Alfred needs Arthur and why Germany needs Italy. They need each other the way I need Gilbert.

"G-gil?"

"Ja, Birdie?"

"J-je t'aime" **(A/N French : I love you)**

"Iche liebe dich auch." He responds smiling down towards me. **(A/N German: I love you too.)**

"toujours et à jamais?" **(A/N French: Forever and ever?)**

"Für immer und ewig, ich verspreche." **(A/N German: Forever and ever, I promise.)**

At those words I smile and wrap my arms around his neck bringing his lips once again to mine. His eyes widen in surprise but that quickly fades as he kisses me back, bring his hands to my face he holds his lips to mine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO opagebreakOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

{Gilbert's POV}

I run my tongue across the bottom of his lip asking for entry, which he immediately gives. I thrust my tongue into his mouth exploring his wet caver, memorizing ever detail. I feel, rather than hear, birdie moan. In an instant I press him up against the counter, my hands move to his hips, grinding his hips against mine. I feel a steady buldge forming in the Canadian's pants.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOopagebreakOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

{No One's POV} **(Also I'm changing the tense 'cause it's hard for me to right current tense while not in a character's POV)**

Matthew once again moaned as Gilbert continued to grind his hips into the Canadian's. Pulling back Gil let out a throaty moan as pleasure invaded his body. Gilbert leaned in attacking Mattie's neck licking and nipping at his skin. Gilbert smiled as he gave a particularly hard nip, making Canada buck up against him, leaving a dark purple bruise-like mark on the porcelain-white skin.

"You are mine, liebeling, do you understand that?"

"Y-yes." Matthew's response turned into a moan. "G-gil," Birdie's voice comes out whine. Gil smirked at Matthew's needy tone.

"Yes?" He questioned feigning innocence.

"P-please."

"Please what, birdie? You'll have to be a little more specific."

A whine left Matthew's lips as Gil purposely ceased the grinding motion, he looked down trying not to groan. Mattie was currently panting his cherry red lips were parted the bottom snagged between his teeth. It was all Gil could do not to moan at the sight of the panting blonde beneath him. Gil ground his hips against Mattie's again eliciting a delicious moan from him. **(A/N how can moans be delicious? Oh well that's gonna stay like that) ** Gil leaned down his mouth only centimeters from his ear. The blonde could feel the silverette's hot breath against his neck. This only turned the Canadian on more.

"Tell me what you want birdie." He said a sadistic smile creeping onto his face.

"S'il vous plait, Gil, Je veux que tu me livre dans le matelas."

The silverette's eyes widened at the crudeness of the words that just escaped the innocent blonde's lips. Gilbert smirked.

"Whatever ya' want birdie."

With that said Gilbert picked the petite blonde up carrying him up the stairs bridal syle.

"E-eh gil!" the blonde yelped "w-where are we going?"  
"To a bedroom!" the Prussian stated as though it were obvious, which it kind of was.

Suddenly the blonde was tossed onto the kind sized bed. Gilbert practically tore the blonde's red sweatshirt off. Immediately he began running his hands down the smaller man's flawless skin. Once again the Prussian attached his lips to the blonde's neck. Immediately he began to trail his lips down Matthew's neck stopping to suck at his collar bone. A moan filled the air causing Gil to smirk and continue down his chest. Gilbert continued to bite and suck at Matthew's chest, reaching a nipple he pulled it into his mouth tweaking the other with his thumb and index finger. The nipple soon grew hard under Gil's ministrations. Gil then switched his mouth to the other nipple making hat one grow hard as well. Matthew continued to moan; causing Gil to grow harder if that was possible. Growing bored he continued his decent. He dipped his tongue into the blonde's navel, mimicking the actions that were soon to take place. Leaving open mouthed kisses along the blonde's abdomen he traveled down reaching the hem of the Canadian's pants, immediately he unbuttoned and pulled down the petite nation's pants taking his boxers with them. Without the restraint of his pants Matthew's straining erection was released the tip already leaking pre-cum. Gilbert smirked.

"Happy to see me, aren't we?"

The statement caused a bright blush to fill Canada's cheeks.

"Gil~" Matthew's voice had a small whine to it, "Why are you still clothed? *pant pant* It's not *pant* not faiiiiirrrr~"

At hearing this Gilbert sat back on his heels unbuttoning his white shirt, revealing his pale chest covered in scars from the many battles he had fought. He trailed his hands down his toned chest and muscular torso reaching the bulge in his jeans, he quickly unbuttoned and yanked them off. The Canadian raised his eyebrow as he saw the Prussian hadn't worn any underwear. Prussia simply grinned. Matthew looked at the silver haired man's "package", his eye's widened as he saw Gilbert didn't lie when he said he had "5 meters". The prussian's grin widened as he saw Mattie's reaction to his five meters.

"Like what you see, birdie?~"

The Canadian could only nod. He looked up at Prussia lust gleaming in his eyes. Before Gilbert knew what was happening he was under Canada. Canada was trailing his lips down the platinum blonde's abdomen. Traveling further down he reached the Prussian's straining erection. Taking the head into his mouth he began to lightly suck, twirling his tongue and dipping it into the slit. Prussia tangled his hands through Canada's hair moaning at the blonde's ministrations. Prussia was tugging at the Canadian's hair, his hand accidentally brushing the curl that always protruded from his head. Touching said curl the blonde moaned around Gilbert's dick, the vibrations sending pleasure through him. Matthew leaned down taking him further into his mouth. Beginning to deep throat the Prussian he felt the pood rushing, pumping faster through his veins signaling how close he was to release. He gave a particularily hard suck causing Gilbert to groan.

"Mattieee~ I'm going t-"

He didn't have a chance to finish the sentence, Canada gave another hard suck causing the Prussian to moan and coat the inside of his mouth white. Matthew instantly swallowed every bit of Gil's seed letting Gil's cock go with a 'pop' sound. Matthew looked down at Prussia smiling, a small amount of white at the corner of his mouth. Prussia leaned up, his tongue flicked out getting the white off the Canadian. Prussia flipped their positions, so Canada was beneath him. Gil looked at Matthew silently asking if he had lube. If he didn't there would be an issue spit was barely acceptable for fingers, there was no way it would be acceptable for his five meters. Mattie nodded and pointed to the nightstand at his left.

"Top drawer." His voice was wispy and quiet.

Prussia leaned over reaching into the small drawer and grabbing the small bottle that resided there. Opening the tube he generously coated four of his fingers with it. Trailing his hand down to Matthew's entrance.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, okay birdie? But don't worry I'll make you feel really good soon."

With that he buried his middle finger in the tight entrance. He looked at Matthew seeing if he was in pain.

"You okay Mattie?"

Matthew nodded "It just feels a little weird."

Prussia began moving the finger around gently trying to stretch the smaller man's entrance. Gilbert gently eased another finger inside Matthew. He continued looking at Matthew's face trying to see if he was in pain. Matthew's eyes were clamped shut and he looked as though he was in pain. Gilbert's sadistic side was creeping up enjoying the look of pain on his face. Gilbert leaned down kissing the Canadian trying to get him to focus on something else. Prussia began scissoring his fingers searching for his prostate. Canada's back arched as the Prussian's fingers brushed his prostate. Canada moaned loudly at the feeling. Prussia's smile widened.

"Kesesese~ Found it"

He quickly entered his other two finger and began scissoring again. Deciding the Canadian was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out. Matthew gave a low whine at the loss of Prussia's fingers.

"Keseesese~ Don't worry, birdie, I'm gonna put something else in there!"

Prussia grabbed the forgotten lube, pouring a generous amount onto his hand. He then reached down rubbing the gel-like substance on his pulsing member. Prussia hissed in pleasure as the cold substance came into contact with his heated flesh. He generously coated his member and placed the tip at Matthew's entrance. Matthew looked down at Gilbert's member.

"G-gil th-there's no way that's g-go-gonna fit in me!"

"Relax birdie it'll fit, I'm gonna go in half way then wait 'till you get used to it and push in the rest okay?"

"O-okay" the Canadian stuttered. Prussia leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling back he looked down and gently eased his member into Matthew. It took every ounce of the Prussian's self-control not to mound into Matthew.

"Okay, birdie, I'm half-way in."

The Canadian already felt so full.

"Let me know when I can move."

Canada's breathing was shallow he wiggled trying to get used to the feeling of Prussia's dick in him.

"P-prussia p-put in the rest."

Prussia pulled out and pushed all the way into his hilt. Canada gasped at feeling so full. Once again Prussia waited so the Canadian could get used to having the big Prussian inside him.

"Pr-prussia~ mo-move!" The sentence ended in a moan, gilbert smiled and immediately began thrusting into the tight heat of his Canadian. Using his previous knowledge Gilbert angled himself and rammed into the petite nation's prostate, causing him to cry out.

"Ah! G-gillll, h-hit that spot agaaaiiin!~"

Gilbert smirked and continued ramming into Mattie's prostate. Panting Gilbert reached down to the Canadian' neglected erection and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"A-ah!~ G-gilllll~ I'm close!"

"Me too birdie, just a little longer okay?"

The Canadian couldn't answer, he was reduced to a moaning mess. Gil's thrusts were getting more frantic, his need for release over whelming. Still pumping Matthew, Gil's stray hand reached up to the curl that always dangled in front of Canada's face. As soon as his hand made contact with the curl Canada let out a loud moan that sounded a lot like the name of the ex-nation, hot strings of cum shot from the petite nation's member. When the Canadian came this caused him to tighten around Gilbert's dick causing him to grunt and come inside Canada. Gilbert collapsed on top of Matthew, not wanting to crush him he rolled onto his side and pulled Canada onto his chest.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOopagebreakOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

{Matthew's POV}

He pulls me in close to his chest, where I lay my head. I smile and look up at the silverette. I lean up just a bit and place a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Je t'amie Gilbert." I say in my soft voice. His answer is almost immediate.

"Ich liebe diche, birdie."

My smile widens and I know he means what he says, I mean it too. It's hard to believe I've fallen for this loud, obnoxious, silverette, but what can I say? I have.

~The End~


End file.
